


...Christmas?

by JaceGem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), This is SUPER late but my computer kept crashing and I kept forgetting to save my work, also FYI this is NOT fontcest, and you're in the middle, but it's finally here, cause I'm a dumbass, it is a poly V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceGem/pseuds/JaceGem
Summary: It's monsters' first year on the surface, and it also happens to be Christmas time. You, somehow, managed to land not just one partner, but two. Both of them brothers. Kinda awkward. But you make it work, and it just so happens today is the day you put up the Christmas tree. Papyrus is very, VERY excited about it.





	...Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this is late but y'know these things happen. This is a commission for a dear friend of mine, Cinnabun! Hope you enjoy friendo!

The house was dark and silent, save for the dim hall light outside your bedroom. Not even a mouse could be heard scampering about in the kitchen. Nothing but the sweet bliss of silence throughout. The door to your room was cracked open just the tiniest bit, and the very dim light from the hallway spilled into your chambers and up the walls, lining the bedpost but never the sheets, as if it were afraid to awaken you. A shape crept to your bedside, careful not to make a sound as it inched closer. It stood there, looming for what seemed like forever, silently staring at your sleeping figure. The silence, had you been awake to hear it, was deafening. The calm, stillness before the storm. And then a piercing shriek rings out in the darkness.

 

"GOOD MORNING DEAREST!" you jolted awake at the loud scream, and frantically scanned the room until your eyes landed on.. oh. It was just Papyrus. You rolled over slightly to check your nightstand's clock. 5:15 AM. Not even sunrise yet. The world outside was still covered in cold, silent darkness. "Papyrus... it's not even 6 in the morning yet. What have I said about waking me this early?" you groggily drone. A look of shame washed over his pointed and cracked features, cracked upper teeth hanging over his bottom jaw receding slightly as his whole mouth slightly turned downward in a crestfallen fashion. 

 

"I'M SORRY, I JUST.... YOU SAID TODAY WOULD BE THE DAY WE SET UP THE FESTIVE FIR!" ...um. What? It's too early for this, you think. You definitely are not ready for Papyrus and all that comes with him being who he is at 5 in the morning.

 

"....You mean the Christmas tree?" the smile is instantly back on his face at those words. "YES! THE VERY SAME!" he shouted with glee. 

 

"Paps... it's a bit too early for that, don't you think? I haven't even gotten out of bed or had breakfast or anything yet. I think-" "SAY NO MORE! IF IT'S BREAKFAST YOU NEED, THEN BREAKFAST YOU SHALL HAVE!" aaannnddd out the door he went. Huh.. Better get up and go stop him before he burns the house down. Though, you suppose you can't really blame him for being so excited. When monsters were underground, they didn't really have anything like Christmas. There was an old, old tradition called Gyftmas, but that was but an ancient relic of the past now. Barely anyone even remembered Gyftmas, let alone celebrated it. And that, to you, was horribly saddening. Monsters have been starving for centuries, and you can understand why they stopped celebrating it. Food, and more importantly, survival, comes first and foremost. Still. You feel bad that so many monsters never got to experience anything as happy as Christmas. But, you're determined to make it different for Paps and Sans. To make it happier. Memorable. And with that thought in mind, you roll out of bed, the tiredness still very present in your eyes, and shuffle over to your vanity. God, you'd swear you had a nightmare with the bags under your eyes being as dark as they are and your pajamas being so wrinkled and messy. You pick up the brush and run it through your hair, tangles only snagging up on you once or twice. Good enough, you suppose, and down the stairs you go.

 

You walk into the kitchen to see Papyrus with a green apron on, and a chef's hat with a little Christmas tree on top. Cute... but you still had to make sure nothing happened. It was no secret that Papyrus wasn't... the best cook in the world. Hell, it took you a long time to convince him to even try cooking meat instead of just eating it raw constantly. While he's gotten better about his cooking and eating habits since then, he definitely still needs to improve. Just last week, he tried to make you and Sans a casserole for your date night and it ended up catching the oven on fire. So to say he needed supervision when cooking was an understatement. 

 

"AH! JUST IN TIME TO WATCH THE MASTER AT WORK!" his excited voice ripped you from your thoughts. You take a seat on one of the bar stools pushed under the counter and watch as he walks to the fridge. He pulls out eggs, butter, milk, and.. salt? Why is the salt shaker in the fridge? Y'know what, maybe you don't wanna know. Surprisingly, nothing catches on fire during the whole process. And the omelette he made was.. good, for him. Not anything you'd eat twice, but it was tolerable. Which is quite the improvement from his usual fare.

 

The rest of the morning goes smoothly enough. Sans finally decided to roll out of bed around noon, and you and Paps carried in the tree and decorations from the shed. By the time you got back in, though, he was napping on the couch.. again. You'll deal with him later, you suppose. But first, there's a tree to put up. You fluff out the branches while Papyrus gets out the lights and untangles them. Or at least, attempts to. Truthfully, he only gets himself tangled up in them. So there's your next project, get him untangled and get those lights on the tree. The garland goes on easier, at the least, though Papyrus did manage to tie his legs together once... and his hands...somehow, you aren't sure how, but by god he did it. The garland is, thankfully, easier to untangle than the lights, so he's free within a few minutes.

 

Finally it's time for the ornaments and the tree topper. You line the branches with baubles and snowflakes and icicles, candy canes and tinsel of all kinds. You grabbed the star, and went to put it on top, but... you were sadly too short to reach the top of the tree, and lord knows Sans wasn't about to move his ass an inch from the couch... guess that means Papyrus can- two arms suddenly lift you high in the air with very little effort. You look back to see Papyrus with the dorkiest, most cheese-filled smile he's ever had plastered proud for all to see. 

 

"GO ON THEN! PUT THE STAR ON TOP!!" You can feel his arms start shaking from how excited he is, and decide maybe it's best to get it over with than risk him dropping you. Not because he means to, he's just a damn giggling fool. You place the star atop the highest branch, and plug it into the last strand of lights. It bursts to life with a golden, warm glow that reminds you of Christmas with your folks. Everything feels so... so right around Christmas. As Papyrus sets you down, you make your way to the couch, and plop yourself atop Sans' sleeping self while Paps heads into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He figures, today, he can let you two take a nap. And that's just what you intend to do.


End file.
